Mystic Love
by abvamp
Summary: This is my AU. It’s about Dragons, Centaurs, Gryphons and other mythical creatures. This story is set in the here and now, however I took the characters out of the fandom’s and put them in my own fantasy realm. Slash M/M, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mystic Love. (1/?)  
Fandom: CSI Miami/CSI New York.  
Author: Aiden.  
Pairing: For now Horatio/Danny.  
Rating: FRT 13.  
Warning: Supernatural, angst, fantasy, magic.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* As always thanks.  
Summary: Horatio finds someone he thought had gone from this earth.  
Disclaimer: They are not mine, except for OCs. However the idea and the plot of the story are mine.  
Author's note: This is my AU. It's about Dragons, Centaurs, Gryphons and other mythical creatures. This story is set in the here and now, however I took the characters out of the fandom's and put them in my own fantasy realm. So this has nothing to do with the CSI's fandom's or any other fandom I'm going to use.

Horatio strolled down the path next to the lake with his nephew, Caleb. "As long as my race can remember, the Centaur has been our mortal enemy," he explained to the boy

"And now?" Caleb loved spending time with his uncle, who taught him all about the history of the Dragons.

"Centaurs aren't around anymore," Horatio told him.

"You killed them?" Caleb asked him.

Horatio smiled at him. "No. They simply disappeared."

"And no one knows where they are now?" Caleb asked excitedly. "What happened?"

"We don't know exactly." Horatio said, looking out over the lake. "One day they were just gone."

"Do you think they're dead?" Caleb looked up at his uncle.

Horatio shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe they moved away, no one knows."

A shriek from one of the Gryphons circling above their heads warned them of danger.

"What is wrong, Vuor?" Horatio asked the creature when it landed beside him.

"I'm not sure, there is something on the other side." The Gryphon's voice was raspy and deep.

"Caleb, stay here," Horatio told the boy. In seconds, Horatio had transformed into a magnificent red Dragon.

"But I want to see," Caleb protested loudly.

"Stay with him," Horatio ordered the Gryphon in a booming Dragon voice, then took flight.

A short time later, Horatio landed at a safe distance, the stench of blood hitting making him recoil in distaste. He transformed back to his human form, and carefully approached the bushes, where he had seen something move.

Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks, surprise and shock rippling through him. "This can't be."

The Gryphon had felt the change in the Dragon. 'Horatio are you okay?'

Horatio growled when he heard Vuor's voice inside his head but he chose to ignore it. He inched towards the creature, his senses on full alert, ready to attack if necessary. The Dragon couldn't believe his eyes. "How?" he questioned.

In front of him, lying on the ground, was a Centaur, which hadn't been seen in three hundred years. He crouched down slowly in front of the Centaur, ready to jump back at the slightest danger.

"Horatio?" The Gryphon landed a few feet from them.

"I told you to stay with Caleb," he said angrily.

Vuor snorted. "Don't worry, he is protected," he stated, referring to one of the other Gryphons who would protect the young Dragon with their lives. He moved closer to Horatio, shocked when he spotted the Centaur. "Horatio, get away from him. Now."

Horatio looked at the Centaur and moved his hand over the hind leg of the beast.

"What are you doing?" the Gryphon looked really scared.

"Trying to find a pulse," Horatio rolled his eyes as if his actions should be obvious..

"Don't touch him, he is dangerous." Vuor took a few steps back. The only thing Gryphons really feared were Centaurs.

Horatio jumped slightly when the Centaur began to move. "He's alive."

"Get away from him!" Vuor yelled.

Horatio turned to face Vuor. "Go fetch Alexx!" he ordered the Gryphon.

"I'm not going to leave…," Vuor started.

"Now!" the dragon hollered.

"Yes, of course, immediately." Vuor bowed his head and took flight.

"Shira?" Horatio turned around to see that the Centaur had opened his eyes and was trying to focus on his surroundings. He lifted his head and looked around. "Shira," he said again.

"There was someone with you?" Horatio asked.

The young Centaur looked at Horatio and tried to sit up wincing in pain. "Who are you?"

"Don't worry about that now. Who was with you?"

"My sister," the young man explained.

Horatio nodded, "Stay here, and don't try to move. I'll find her." He stood and looked around. He discretely sniffed the air and was once again hit by the smell of blood. He knew that what he was about to find was not good.

A few moments later, he found Shira but he had to turn away from the scene. They had skinned her.

"Oh, my God," he whispered. He had a hard time not throwing up. He knew that in the old days, humans would hunt down Centaurs, kill them and sell the hide for a high price. "They still do that?" he was disgusted.

'Horatio?' Vuor called him.

He turned around and walked back. When he arrived he saw that Alexx was already tending to the young Centaur's wounds.

"You found her?" he asked.

Horatio lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

"Nooooo," the Centaur wailed, tears falling down his cheeks.

"You have to keep still, sweetie," Alexx softly said. She gently let her fingers roam over his chest. The young man winced and she nodded. "Probably a few broken ribs."

"Who are you?" the Centaur asked them.

"I'm Alexx and that is Horatio. The big ugly bird over there is Vuor," she pointed at the Gryphon.

As soon as the young man spotted him, he tried to get up, "You're Dragons. Get away from me." He managed to get to his feet and backed off.

"What? A Centaur afraid of Dragons? That's a first," the Gryphon stated sarcastically.

The young Centaur lifted his chin. "I'm not afraid of any Dragon." He took a deep breath and changed into his human form. "But the last time we fought a Dragon was about three hundred years ago."

Horatio was surprised by the Centaur's human form, a young blond male with blue eyes.

The younger man looked at Horatio, and the dragon thought he'd drown in those big bleu eyes.

"What is your name?" Alexx asked him.

"Daniel," he answered. All of the sudden his legs started to buckle and Horatio caught him right before he lost consciousness.

"We'll take him home," Horatio said softly.

Vuor looked at him in shock. "Are you crazy? He is a Centaur, our mortal enemy. And you're going to take him home?"

"Yes, I am," Horatio glared at him.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" the Gryphon looked at Horatio like the Dragon had lost his mind.

Horatio looked down at the young man in his arms. "No, I think it's time we forget the past."

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Mystic Love. (2/?)  
Fandom: CSI Miami/CSI New York/CSI  
Author: Aiden.  
Pairing: For now Horatio/Danny.  
Rating: FRT 13.  
Warning: Supernatural, angst, language, fantasy, magic.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* As always thanks.  
Summary: Horatio finds out what Danny exactly is.  
Disclaimer: They are not mine, except for OCs. However the idea and the plot of the story are mine.  
Author's note: This is my AU. It's about Dragons, Centaurs, Gryphons and other mythical creatures. This story is set in the here and now, however I took the characters out of the fandom's and put them in my own fantasy realm. So this has nothing to do with the CSI's fandom's or any other fandom I'm going to use.

Horatio walked towards the main house on the compound with Daniel, still unconscious, in his arms. As he neared the entrance, he was stopped by one of the Dragons.

"Where are you taking him?" They had been notified by the Gryphons that Horatio was returning with a wounded Centaur.

"You bring him here?" someone hollered up ahead.

By the way he carried himself, it was obvious that the angry man was the leader.

Horatio bowed his head respectfully. "Gil, he is under my protection."

Gil was angry, but there was nothing that he could do. Once a Dragon granted protection to someone, the individual could not be harmed by any Dragon. Reluctantly, Gil nodded. "Okay, but I hope you know what you are getting yourself into?"

"I do," Horatio said, his voice steady and determined. "His sister was killed and skinned, and there is only one race I know of that is capable of something so horrible."

"Humans," Gil spat, disgust written all over his face. Even he thought that what humans did to Centaurs was wrong.

"They still do that?" one of the young Dragons questioned tentatively.

Horatio sighed. "Apparently, they still do." Walking towards his house, he ignored the hostile looks he was getting from the other dragons.

"You are making a big mistake," said a tall man.

Horatio glanced at his brother, Mica. Despite feeling weary and protective of his charge, he resisted the urge to snap at his sibling.

"Mica, let it go," Gil ordered, hoping to head off a confrontation between the two stubborn dragons. "He is under your brother's protection now. Our laws must be respected."

Mica snorted. "Yeah, my big, strong brother takes a stinking Centaur under his protection and no one dares to defy him."

"Mica, don't go there," Horatio growled. He brushed past his brother and continued walking towards the house. He entered and closed the door, moving upstairs towards his private quarters. Laying the young man on his bed, he waited for their clan physician to arrive.

Looking around the stillness of his private domain, Horatio still couldn't believe what he'd seen earlier. Like everyone else in the dragon and shifters communities, he'd been raised to believe that the Centaurs were extinct. "I guess we were wrong," he whispered.

"Horatio," Alexx called out from the other side of the door.

"In here, Alexx," he said, not taking his gaze from the gentle centaur on his immaculate bed.

Entering the room, Alexx approached the bed carefully. "How is it possible?" she asked, disbelief coloring her voice.

"I don't know." Horatio glanced at her.

A low moan from the bed had Horatio's attention drawn back to Daniel. "How do you feel?" he asked as soon as the young blond had opened his eyes.

Turning his head slowly, Daniel asked, "Where am I?"

"You're safe," Horatio reassured him, his hand gently gripping the blond's.

Suddenly, Daniel remembered the earlier attack. Anxious to find his sister, he tried to stand up but quickly sank back onto the bed when the pain overwhelmed him.

"Stay away from me," Daniel growled when a dark woman sat down next to him.

Alexx smiled at him. "It's okay. Like Horatio said, you're safe here. I'm Alexx, the clan doctor."

"Safe?" Danny hissed. "Where am I?" he asked, looking around the room for clues.

"In my bedroom," Horatio answered.

"Damn." Danny continued to look around, his eyes wild. Again, he tried to get up and managed to get on his feet very slowly. "I can't stay here. My friends will be looking for me. They can't see me here with Dragons." He gasped as pain burned through his body.

"You want to go? Go," Horatio said softly as he moved back. "But remember, those who killed your sister are likely still out there, and you'll be easy prey for them in your condition."

Danny sat back onto the bed. "Oh, God… she is dead," he whispered, his eyes closing in defeat.

"I'm so sorry," Alexx said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Danny looked at Horatio, tears streaming down his cheeks. "It was all my fault. I thought we would be safe on the Island."

Horatio nodded his head. "Safe enough to transform into your true form?"

"Yeah." Rubbing his eyes, Daniel continued softly. "I just wanted to run around the Island for a while. By the time I noticed them, it was too late. They had already surrounded us."

Horatio looked down at the Centaur. "But why did they let you live?"

"Because they think that killing me would bring them bad luck," Danny replied bitterly.

Alexx frowned. "Why is that?"

"Because the only other creature they fear besides Centaurs is a Dragon," Danny explained.

Horatio looked shocked. "And you're a Dragon Slayer," it wasn't a question. He had heard the legends as a child. No human would dare to kill a Dragon Slayer. They were feared for their strength, skills and magic. They are trained to kill the strongest amongst the Dragon community. Full grown Dragons and leaders.

Horatio had studied the Centaurs after his father had been killed by a young Slayer. Even though all Centaurs knew how to kill Dragons, Slayers were a breed apart. Their training began when they turned four, and most of them made their first kill by the time they were ten years old.

Frightened, Alexx stood and backed off. "Was this a trick to get into the compound?"

"What?" Daniel asked confused.

Horatio looked at the young man carefully. "Are you here to kill us?"

"How can you say something like that?" he asked, outraged. "They killed my sister. Do you think I planned that, too?" Daniel stood and looked at Horatio with fire in his eyes. "We haven't killed a Dragon in over three hundred years. We tried to stay hidden because we were tired of the fighting!" He sank back down on the bed, sudden very tired and aching everywhere.

Horatio nodded at Alexx, and she returned to Daniel's side.

"Let's have a look at your wounds," she said. When she helped Daniel remove his shirt, she saw the Slayer's tattoo on his chest - a Centaur slaying a Dragon.

Chilled, she stopped for a moment. Her entire family had been killed by Centaurs, when she had just been a small child. From her hiding place, she had seen a similar tattoo on the Centaur's chest, and she would never forget the hate shining in the creature's eyes as he killed her father.

Daniel noticed how the friendly doctor had paled when she'd glimpsed his tattoo. He regretted the chilling effect the symbol had on others, but it was nothing he could change at this late date. It had to be enough that he had turned his life around, and distanced himself from the barbaric Centaurs that had killed for pleasure and greed.

"I won't harm you," Daniel whispered, willing himself to be still and non-threatening.

She looked him in the eyes, searching for deceit or hatred. She only saw honesty in his beautiful, blue eyes. "I believe you."

TBC.


End file.
